Anomaly
by ceruleanday
Summary: AU. Keduanya adalah anomali, sekalipun dunia tak mengetahuinya. [Fuse fanfiction with Divergent]


**Warning :** AU. _Sebuah ficlet yang dibuat setelah stuck sama soal-soal kuis di bagian yang satu ini. Bzzzt. Anw__**, **__baca atau nonton Divergent dulu biar bisa paham dengan fanfiksi ini ya. =)_

* * *

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Divergent © Veronica Roth**

.

.

.

**Anomaly  
**_by Leon_

_[Semua yang terjadi di sekitarnya menghasilkan angka yang bersifat anomali]_

_._

_._

_._

Semuanya berbentuk acak. Baik awan, langit hingga air yang mengalir tanpa batas di bawah kedua kakinya. Ia menengadah, menghadap angkasa, lalu memicingkan mata. Manik biru itu bersinggungan dengan lembayung yang sama, namun terlalu terik walau hanya berbentuk setengah lingkaran saja. Ia merasakan degup jantung di balik kantung iganya berdetak teramat keras. Seperti dentum-dentum drum raksasa meski ia tak benar-benar paham bagaimana perkusi itu berbunyi. Ia menurunkan wajah kembali, dan mengawasi ribuan semut berkumpul menjadi satu. Lalu, ke atas lagi. Ratusan burung gagak menyatu bagai monster berkepala tiga.

Kuroko, pemuda bertubuh ringkih itu meyakini ia berbeda. Bahkan, hasil tes di saat _aptitude day _membuat keningnya berkedut hebat. Bukannya tak setuju atau menyanggah jawaban wanita yang sepertinya lebih suka menghabiskan hari-harinya di klub tato bawah tanah milik kaum _Dauntless_ itu, ia takut jika segala kecurigaannya sejak ia masih bertubuh teramat cilik berbuah nyata.

Bahwa, ia terlahir sebagai seorang _Divergent_.

Makhluk yang perlu disingkirkan. Makhluk yang sulit diatur. Makhluk yang memiliki pola pikir unik.

Dan, bagi seorang Seijurou Akashi, sosok pemeran pengganti sang pemimpin tertinggi _Erudite, Divergent _adalah suatu kesalahan fatal. _Hancurkan. Bakar. Bunuh. Basmi. Musnahkan—_hanya hal-hal ini yang meski tak terlihat eksplisit dari ekspresi wajahnya, namun tergambar jelas melalui cara kedua manik heterokromianya berkilat. Sang pengagung ilmu pengetahuan yang haus darah.

Kuroko tak menanggapi isu kaum _Erudite _yang mulai menjalankan misinya dengan menginvasi wilayah _Dauntless _terlebih dahulu. Peneliti mereka membuktikan secara statistikal jika para pemberontak sebagian besar berasal dari mereka yang menetap di bawah tanah—secara tak langsung menuduh _Dauntless. _Alih-alih memusingkan kedatangan berlusin-lusin mesin pembaca pikiran dari _Erudite_, pemuda bersurai biru pucat ini masih terdiam sementara hatinya berbisik.

'_Ini tidak nyata.'—_lalu, baik burung-burung gagak dan ribuan semut itu hilang seketika.

Dunia abstrak dalam pikirannya menyublim layaknya batu es.

Ia terbangun. Seperti orang yang baru saja kerasukan jin atau semacamnya. Peluh mungkin terjatuh di sisi-sisi wajahnya, namun ekspresi datar itu selalu menutupi isi masa lalunya.

Kagami Taiga, si mentor sekaligus penguji mesin mimpi, mengerutkan kening. Ia melipat lengan di dada dan menelengkan kepala ke satu sisi. Baginya, Kuroko adalah suatu anomali teraneh setelah anomali terbesar lainnya yang terjadi pada dirinya belasan tahun lamanya itu. Pemuda bertubuh kekar yang hanya mengenakan singlet berwarna gelap ini mengawasi selama beberapa menit sebelum memerhatikan pemuda di atas kursi setengah berbaring itu mengendalikan nafasnya yang memburu. Seperti baru saja melewati satu hari dengan melompati tebing setinggi lima puluh kaki. Kagami si pemuda dengan tato bergaris abstrak yang terlukis hingga tengkuknya itu melempari sehelai handuk bersih ke arah Kuroko. Lalu, mendekatinya sembari menawarkan segelas air.

"Berapa lama aku ada di sana?" Jelas, yang dimaksud Kuroko adalah fase terburuk yang dinamainya menarik paksa segala ketakutan ke dalam simulasi nyata meski berada di dalam memori. Tidak mendengar satu pun jawaban, pemuda itu melanjutkan, "tiga puluh menit?"

"Tiga menit. Kau bahkan mengalahkan rekor si Ahomine itu." potong Taiga dengan cepat. Ia masih meletakkan curiga yang terarah pada satu wajah saja. Kuroko merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan Kagami yang menurutnya terlalu serius itu. Kedua alisnya menyatu membentuk gunung terbalik. Namun, anehnya ia mendesah panjang dan berbalik kembali menuju layar monitor hologram yang memerlihatkan perkembangan sebuah otak yang Kuroko yakini adalah miliknya. "Kau benar-benar seorang manusia, bukan?"

Kuroko tak menjawab. Yang dilakukannya sejenak kemudian hanya menurunkan kedua kakinya yang lemas dan menjaga keseimbangan selama berdiri. Ia melangkah pelan ke arah pintu yang sudah terbuka. Udara bebas memang selalu membuat dirinya menjadi lebih baik.

"Kau meragukanku, Kagami-_kun_?"

Sekilas, pertanyaan itu berujung pada satu kesimpulan bahwa segala yang dimiliki pemuda kecil itu selalu berbentuk rahasia dan misteri. Sudah dua kali mereka melakukan simulasi bertahap dan hasilnya sama saja. Jika para _Dauntless _sejati akan menemukan jalan pulang selama sejam penuh, maka tiga menit merupakan angka yang merujuk pada anomali. Itulah yang kini membebani pikiran seorang Kagami Taiga. Pemuda ini mungkin benci mengulik masa lalu orang lain—bukan bagian dari pekerjaan dan hobinya—tetapi ia justru mendapatkan keinginan yang semakin kuat bila pemuda bermata biru pucat itu berada tak jauh dari radius kuasanya. Sebagai mentor pula, ia menyaksikan perkembangan seorang anak laki-laki bertampang papan, penuh pertimbangan, dan kelemahan dari segi fisik berubah sedemikian pesatnya. Satu hal yang menjadikan perubahan itu terasa cepat ialah kemampuan adaptasi. Bagai binatang liar, Tetsuya Kuroko seolah benar-benar menyatu dengan alam sekitarnya tanpa takut termakan oleh predator lainnya.

Sifat yang diketahui Kagami adalah sifat milik kaum dengan faksi yang beraneka ragam. Sepertinya.

Sekali lagi, Kagami Taiga mendesah panjang. Menatap langit-langit selagi menunggu ada suara langkah dari orang selain dirinya dalam ruangan itu.

"Kaulah yang mengetahui dirimu lebih baik daripada siapapun. Dan, kuberitahu sesuatu padamu, Kuroko. Dengar—seorang _Dauntless _tidak melalui semua ketakutan itu seperti yang selalu kau lakukan dua kali belakangan ini. _Mereka—_tidak menyerah secepat itu atau katakan saja pasrah seperti para _Abnegation_. Atau, menganggap jika ketakutan-ketakutan itu adalah manifestasi berbentuk _mimpi, _bukan kenyataan_. _Layaknya para—_Divergent._"

Sesaat, ada bagian dari kata-kata yang tertahan di dalam pita suara Kagami dan hal itu membuat Kuroko terusik. Entah itu bergidik atau keterkejutan yang tersembunyi di balik sikap skeptis, Kuroko tak berbalik walau ia yakin Kagami sedang menelanjanginya dengan sepasang manik rubi yang sangat tajam dari belakang sana.

"Lalu, kau ingin aku melakukan apa?"

Kagami mendengus, "aku tidak memintamu. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu tersadar sementara kau mengingat kembali mengenai keberadaanmu yang kini sedikit terancam oleh kedatangan para _Erudite _itu kemari. Ingatkan aku kenapa kau berbeda, Kuroko. Aku akan diam dan anggap saja percakapan ini tak pernah terjadi. Meski demikian, aku tetap akan mengajarimu bagaimana seorang _Dauntless _menghadapi ketakutannya."

Keraguan selalu menjadi bagian dari pribadi Kuroko. Secuil fragmen karakter yang tersisa dari darah milik _Abnegation_. Leluhur dan orang tuanya mengajari hal penting mengenai kemurahan hati. Apa yang sudah terekam dalam otaknya selama ini adalah wajah-wajah milik keturunan _Abnegation _yang tak pernah bosan menawarkan tangan-tangannya demi membantu yang lainnya. Kemurahan hati memiliki kaitan dengan memaafkan. Saat itu, ketika ia berada di dalam memori ketakutan miliknya seorang, yang dilakukannya bukan memilih tuk dimakan oleh segerombol burung gagak dan ribuan semut, melainkan sebuah realita yang kerapkali meracuni pikirannya. Para _Abnegation _tak sekalipun menyangsikan pemberian Tuhan, meski hal terburuk yang pernah ada.

Semuanya berputar-putar di titik yang sama. Tanpa sepengetahuannya pun, ia sudah mengepalkan tangan di sisi-sisi tubuhnya yang katatonik. Anehnya, ia merasa hangat di sepanjang punggung miliknya. Dua lengan besar baru saja menyingkirkannya dari terjaman kegelapan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, hm?"

Kuroko cepat menoleh. "Tidak ada."

"Hah, bahkan dari atas sini pun, aku bisa melihat tato camar-camar atau entah apa itu yang kau letakkan di sepanjang tulang selangkamu. Kau semakin kurus."

Buru-buru si biru pucat menarik kaus hitam khas milik para _Dauntless _untuk menutupi lingkar lehernya yang memang tidak sekokoh Kagami atau Aomine.

"Setidaknya aku tahu kau tidak hanya memakan omong kosong teman-temanmu itu mengenai isu _peringkat _dan _non-faksi._"

Kuroko membenci topik ini. Ia membuang wajah jauh-jauh karenanya.

Kagami Taiga tak mengenal Kuroko sebelumnya. Ia bahkan tak perlu mengingat sebuan nama dari sosok individu terlemah dari kelompok murid baru yang datang sesaat setelah prosesi _aptitude test _dilangsungkan. Ataupun serombongan anak ingusan yang gemetaran karena harus melompat sejauh nyaris tiga meter dari tepi kereta yang bergerak tepat di atas atap gedung-gedung bobrok. Yang diingat Kagami Taiga adalah pemuda bermata biru pucat namun terisi dengan ribuan harapan dan kekuatan.

"Kenapa kau memilih _Dauntless _di hari itu? Katakan padaku."

Tak ada nada pemaksaan maupun ketegasan. Tetapi, Kuroko merasa harus menjawabnya.

"Kau bahkan seperti tidak ingat apapun tentang dirimu di hari saat kutanya siapa namamu." Kagami melanjutkan, namun tak ada satu suarapun keluar dari bibir si biru pucat. "Lalu, aku pun bertanya-tanya, apakah kau benar-benar terkesan dengan cara para _Dauntless _menjalani hari-harinya? Percayalah, itu bukan alasan eksklusif. Semuanya memiliki motivasi yang nyaris serupa."

Kagami semakin mengeratkan tubuh Kuroko dalam lilitan kedua lengan kuatnya.

"Kuharap aku tidak menakutimu. Karena—_haha—_sepertinya kau memberiku kesan seolah-olah aku adalah orang terjahat di seluruh warga _Dauntless_ di hari itu."

Si biru pucat bergerak sedikit. "Kau memang menyeramkan dengan kedua alis merah yang seakan terbakar matahari. Lalu, alismu yang tak pernah membentuk garis lurus."

Kagami terkekeh. "Bagian dari akting, kau tahu. Ekspresi dari luar akan menunjang topeng yang saat ini kita pakai."

"Hmm."

"Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Kuroko."

Sepasang manik biru laut menatap kosong pada ubin-ubin lantai di bawah kakinya. Mengimajinasikan kembali ribuan semut itu, namun hilang dengan sendirinya. Ia merasakan hembusan nafas kecil yang mengudara di balik daun kupingnya.

"Itu karena—kalian sangat jujur."

Spontan, dua alis bercabang merah itu meninggi beberapa senti. Dari balik tengkuk Kuroko, pemuda itu tahu Kagami sedang menertawakan jawabannya yang terdengar ambigu.

"Kami bukan _Candor, _Kuroko." Kagami menepis.

"Aku tahu." Tukas si biru pucat. "Kalian jujur terhadap hidup. Tidak ada yang terlihat abstrak. Kalian bebas melakukan apa saja tanpa tekanan. Sekalipun itu salah di mata para faksi lainnya."

Terkadang ada beberapa hal yang sulit dipahami Kagami mengenai sosok _Divergent _satu ini. Kuroko mungkin tersusun dari berbagai karakter yang berfusi hingga muncullah sosok anak lelaki dengan ribuan pertanyaan di benaknya. Karena, Kagami mengalami hal yang serupa. Bocah itu akan bangun di tempat yang sama tetapi pikirannya jauh melayang hingga ke angkasa sana. Bertanya dan bertanya meski tak pernah mendapatkan satu jawaban dari siapapun. Ia paham para faksi berusaha menjaga wilayahnya dengan caranya masing-masing. Terlepas dari bagaimana diplomasi terbentuk di antara mereka, perang dingin masih tampak jelas. Kagami cilik dan Kuroko si bocah hanyalah secuil kecil anomali yang terbentuk dari dunia baru yang tercipta ini dan mereka adalah bibit pelopor perubahan.

Tanpa disangka keduanya pun, ada benang merah yang sudah terikat jauh sebelum keduanya dipertemukan melalui sesi perkenalan antara mentor dan si anak baru yang ingusan.

Kuroko menarik sudut bibirnya sekilas. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya tepat di atas lengan Kagami.

"Itulah yang kerap bermunculan di dalam kepalaku. Jika aku bisa—tidak—aku ingin hidup di mana para faksi saling bergabung satu sama lain. Dan, kurasa _Dauntless _adalah titik awal di mana aku bisa memulai semuanya."

Si rambut merah menyala menggelengkan kepala dan mendengus tajam. Ia mengacak-acak gemas puncak kepala si biru pucat dan melepaskan lilitannya sementara sepasang manik miliknya menilik dalam-dalam mata berwarna langit yang memancarkan kesungguhan. Tak ada kelemahan di balik tatapan itu. Yang ada hanyalah keinginan kuat. Selemah apapun ia terlihat, Tetsuya Kuroko pasti akan menemui jalan untuk mencapai impiannya.

"Kau akan menyadari jika semua yang telah kau sebutkan memiliki harga yang sangat mahal, Kuroko."

"Aku tahu. Aku sangat tahu itu."

'_Mungkin melangkah sendiri akan terlihat sulit, tetapi bagaimana jika sepasang camar bebas berpegangan erat untuk mencapai kutub utara, huh?'_

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
